


You look good in my clothes

by Flightless_Bird



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Ethan is shy, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Pet Names, Pls don’t shame me, Sharing Clothes, Unus Annus, ethan wears Mark’s hoodie and Mark has a crisis, flustered mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: “ This smells like you.”Mark almost choked on his first sip of coffee. Trying not to spin around too fast, he glanced over his shoulder. Ethan was settling back into sleepiness, resting his chin on his hands and nose buried in the hoodie collar. His eyes were closed, thankfully, because Mark was gaping like a fish.”Or, Ethan steals Mark’s clothes and it’s a lot to deal with.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 609





	You look good in my clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so— I don’t like to usually do real person fiction. I know it makes some people uncomfortable. I would only ever post content for these two somewhere where it is specifically made for them to be searched out and would never target them. I actually love Mark and Amy, and would always respect Ethan’s and Mark’s friendship. 
> 
> If they ever find this, I will throw myself off the face of this planet.
> 
> That being said.... pls enjoy and comment if you did :)

Having Ethan spontaneously stay overnight had been a bad idea, but Mark didn’t realize that until the next morning. The problem with an unplanned sleepover was that sometimes, the other person hadn’t brought enough clothes.

And that’s how Mark found himself face to face with Ethan in the kitchen the next day, wearing his hoodie. Mark’s hoodie. It was too big, of course it was, and Ethan was swimming in it. He didn’t seem to mind in the least, slouching tiredly against the counter. “I got cold,” he muttered by way of explanation, eyes barely open and hair tousled.

Mark’s throat felt unnaturally dry. _This is your straight best friend, you utter fucking moron!_ He cleared his throat, turning away to fiddle with the coffee machine. “All good, it’s all good,” he replied, trying for joking, but coming out high-pitched and vaguely strangled. Christ. “Uh, you want some coffee?” He held up a mug.

“Sure,” Ethan mumbled, reaching out. The sleeves were just about over his fingers.

Mark passed him the mug and tried to not let their hands touch.

Ethan stared into the mug, then looked back up at Mark. “Mark?”

“Yeah?”

“This is empty, dude.”

Mark turned to see that, yes, he had given Ethan a fucking empty mug. “Oh, shit,” he laughed. He reached for it, then stopped to point teasingly at Ethan. “Y’sure you don’t want it? I heard that oxygen is really great for you these days.”

Ethan’s hazel eyes glimmered with the ease of their usual banter. “Of course, my bad!” With an exaggerated grin, he took a huge slurp of an inhale from the mug. “Ahh, that hits the spot.”

They laughed together, and usually it was enough to distract Mark from his damned feelings. But today, it only made them worse. Ethan sitting there in his kitchen, with sleep-rumpled hair and wearing Mark’s hoodie like it was the most natural thing in the world. Mark had only allowed himself to imagine this in the most private of moments—sharing clothes as a couple, Ethan stealing his jackets, his T-shirts, everything too big for him. It stabbed straight to Mark’s heart, a painful fondness.

He snagged the mug back from Ethan and busied himself with pouring actual coffee into it. It would all feel much better once they were up and moving, maybe filming their next video. It always did.

“This smells like you.”

Mark almost choked on his first sip of coffee. Trying not to spin around too fast, he glanced over his shoulder. Ethan was settling back into sleepiness, resting his chin on his hands and nose buried in the collar. His eyes were closed, thankfully, because Mark was gaping like a fish.

“That’s ‘cause it’s mine,” he managed, fingers feeling a little shaky around the two mugs now. Ethan chuckled into the neckline. Mark had to force his eyes away as he came around the corner of the counter with coffee in hand. This time their fingers did brush during the pass and he jerked before he could stop himself.

“Oh shit!” he gasped, as coffee splashed out onto the floor between them. “I’m sorry!”

“Are you okay?” Ethan asked, more amused than anything else. Leaning across the counter, he tore off some paper towels and passed a few to Mark.

_No, no I’m not, I’m fucking everything up._ Mark huffed a sigh as the two of them bent to start cleaning up the mess. “I dunno, must not be.” He tried to make it light, but he just sounded tired.

It must have been noticeable, because Ethan’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. “You tired, or...?” He trailed off, eyes more awake now and brow slightly furrowed with concern. The windows behind him backlit him in morning sunlight, catching on the sticky-up parts of his hair.

Mark wanted to hold him so badly. He swallowed. “Probably.”

Smiling, he ruffled Ethan’s hair, prompting an affectionate laugh. It was so natural and so happy, lighting up Ethan’s face, and it melted Mark’s insides. It seemed to trip out of Ethan’s mouth then, warmed with his laughter. “God, I love you.”

Mark froze. “W—what?”

Realization spread over Ethan’s face and he made a noise like he’d just attempted to swallow his own words. “Shit, I—“ His voice cracked and he ran a hand through his hair. “I dunno why I said that.”

Mark wanted him to say it again and again. But it was obviously making Ethan uncomfortable, so he reached out for Ethan’s shoulder. “Hey, man, it’s all good.” He looked away, forcing lightness into his next words. “Love you too. We’re friends, right?

Ethan didn’t say anything to that and Mark took that as an end to the topic.

They finished cleaning up together and Make tried to throw his feelings away with the paper towels in the garbage can. Mustering up a grin, he clapped his hands together. “Whelp, get your ass into some real clothes, Eth, we gotta video to make!”

Ethan hesitated, chewing on his lip. “Um.”

Blinking, Mark dropped the smile. “What’s up?”

“I just, uh, I’m kinda tired, actually? And.” He stopped.

“Hey, if you’re not feeling it, we can just hang out or something.”

“It’s—I—shit. I just.”

Mark waited, taking in the way Ethan anxiously knotted up his sleeves.

“Um. I might’ve. Meant it,” he mumbled, voice very small and almost inaudible.

Mark narrowed his eyes. “Meant what?”

“What I said earlier. I like you. Well I didn’t say that, but that was just...” He blew out a heavy sigh. “Embarrassing. But I just—I wanted you to know? ‘Cause I don’t want it to ruin anything but it also is kinda hard to ignore, what with the channel and everything.” He rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly oblivious to Mark’s staring. “The fans are starting to notice so. Yeah.”

Mark wondered if he should check his pulse because things like this didn’t just happen at eleven in the morning on a Tuesday. He wanted to step forward and take Ethan into his arms, but he held back. “This isn’t a joke, right?”

Ethan’s eyes widened. “No, I’d never joke like this,” he answered immediately. “Not to you.”

Mark’s heart thudded into his ribcage. He glanced down at the floor, fighting the beginnings of a smile. “Then I meant it too,” he said quietly.

He looked back up to find Ethan turning pink in the face, standing rigid. “As more than a friend?”

“As a brother.” Mark couldn’t resist the joke,but he followed it up with a reassuring hand on Ethan’s shoulder. “But no, I—I meant it. More than a friend. Whatever you want.”

Ethan shrunk into the hoodie shyly. “I want you.”

They were both suddenly very aware of their singular point of contact, Mark’s fingers curling into the sleeve over Ethan’s shoulder. Ethan was holding his breath. Mark longed to take away every insecurity he’d ever had. He took an experimental step forward. “Can I kiss you?”

Ethan nodded, and Mark reached to cradle his jaw in his hands, pulling him in close. Inhaling shakily, Ethan brought his hands up to Mark’s wrists. Mark brushed their noses together, prompting one of Ethan’s stupid giggles, and that was when he pressed their mouths together. Ethan was enthusiastic, leaning into it readily. Mark felt like his heart might burst. He kissed him slow, taking his time in coaxing Ethan’s lips apart, not wanting to push any boundaries. Ethan inhaled through his nose and pushed forward, tasting Mark’s tongue. God. They were chest to chest and Mark shuddered with the effort of holding back. Years’ worth of want really did it to a person. Ethan was so _pliant_ , up against Mark, and his hands were in his hair—

Mark broke away with a ragged breath. “I think we should stop,” he rasped, hands on Ethan’s chest.

“Oh, I—I’m sorry,” Ethan stuttered, flushed and hoarse.

“I just don’t wanna push you, y’know.”

Ethan stilled, understanding and then a quiet sincerity settling over his features. He slung a finger in the collar of Mark’s tee. “Please don’t worry about me,” he murmured, low. He gazed up at Mark from under his lashes, inviting him.

Well, shit.

Mark kissed him again, harder, splaying his hands at Ethan’s chest to push him back. A little gasp escaped as he backed Ethan up against the kitchen counter and bracketed him between his arms. Mark was embarrassingly eager, breathless against Ethan’s mouth but he didn’t care. Ethan didn’t seem to know where to put his hands, fumbling from Mark’s chest to the back of his neck. He settled for reaching for the hem of his hoodie and dragging it up his stomach. Heartbeat racing, Mark helped him ruck it up his body and dropped it carelessly on the floor. He slid his hands under Ethan’s T-shirt and up his back, listening to him sigh.

“You look so good in my clothes,” Mark murmured into the curve of Ethan’s neck.

Ethan laughed breathlessly. “They just barely fit,” he joked.

Mark snorted, despite himself. “ _Barely_ ,” he repeated, and the two snickered against each other. The way their easy lightness fit so well in the intimacy made Mark warm. What had they been waiting for?

“I can wear more of your stuff if you want,” Ethan ventured, fingers tracing and pulling at the hem of Mark’s shirt. “I like them.”

The way his voice dropped to a bashful, husky whisper lit Mark up. Without thinking, he lifted Ethan by the backs of his thighs and set him on the counter. Ethan squeaked, but he was already linking his legs around Mark’s waist, eyes hazy. “Oh,” he breathed.

“What?” Mark leaned their foreheads together.

Ethan blushed, palms smoothing up Mark’s arms to his shoulders. “You’re strong.”

Grinning, Mark rolled his shoulders under Ethan’s hands. “You like it?” he preened.

“Shut up.”

“You’re the one that brought it up.”

“Well, I’m un-bringing it now.”

“Mmkay, babe.”

Ethan spluttered. “Babe?!”

“Is there something else you’d like?” Mark asked, placing soft kisses on Ethan’s chin, along his jaw. He breathed him in and sighed dizzily.

Ethan toyed at the bottom of Mark’s shirt again, playing with the idea of taking it off. A teasing curl appeared on his lips. “I was gonna ask you the same thing, papa bear,” he drawled.

Mark wrinkled his nose. “No.”

“Does ‘papa’ not do it for you? You like it in the videos.”

“I’m not making out with you in the videos.”

“Fine, not papa then.” Ethan smirked that tongue-in-teeth smirk he got when he was about to do something ill-advised. “How about Daddy?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Mark felt his face heating up, both annoyed and flustered. Covering it up with a wicked grin, he pressed closer to Ethan and dropped a kiss on his neck. “If that’s what you want, babygirl,” he murmured in Ethan’s ear, and reveled in the full-body shiver he got in return. He’d have to remember that.

Ethan pulled back a little, biting his lip in a sudden burst of nerves. “So, um. Does this mean we’re...?”

Wanting to erase all of his fears, Mark placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “What?”

“We’re...together now?”

Mark glanced away. “If you wanna be.”

“I do,” Ethan replied at once. “I really do. I just know, you know, with the channel and everything. People might notice stuff, even if we try to hide it.”

Mark raised his eyebrows. “Do you wanna hide it?”

“Maybe at first? It’s all pretty new and I don’t really wanna deal with all the shippers jumping on us yet.” Ethan met Mark’s gaze cautiously. “Is that okay?”

“Of course it’s okay.” Mark cupped the back of Ethan’s neck affectionately and brought their foreheads together. “To be honest, waiting is probably a good idea. Maybe it can be the finale.”

Ethan barked a laugh. “Oh my god, can you imagine? We tell them all we’re dating and then everything is _gone_.”

“All things end,” Mark said, feeling lighter than he ever had before. It was so easy, the twoof them, like this.He could lose himself in Ethan so quickly, he knew, but he didn’t care.

“All things end,” Ethan agreed, then grinned widely. “Except this.”

Mark held him close and sighed. “Except this.”

Now they just had to remember not to kiss on camera.


End file.
